


Veins

by dustbowlwriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Rumbelle - Freeform, Vampires, post-apocolypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbowlwriter/pseuds/dustbowlwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dystopian Vampire Romance with Rumbelle. In order to survive, Belle is left no choice but to work at the local Vampyre club, Vein, owned by the notoriously stupid young vamp, Gaston. However, her life is drastically changed the night she meets Gold, an ancient vampyre with a ruthless reputation.<br/>~~<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters...and I'd rather not own this strange world I've created with this AU.
> 
> A/N So, let's get corny! Who doesn't love a Dystopian Vampire Romance? A vampyre apocalypse shook the world, leaving few humans alive and unscathed. To preserve their food source, the Vampyres set up human ghettos, such as Storybrooke Humane, where Belle French lives with her ailing father. Life is hard in the slums, especially with vampyre abductions and killings on every street. In order to survive, Belle is left no choice but to work at the local Vampyre club, Vein, owned by the notoriously stupid young vamp, Gaston. However, her life is drastically changed the night she meets Gold, an ancient vampyre with a ruthless reputation.

Belle French was accustomed to life in the confined slum of Storybrooke Humane, but that afternoon the stench of blood was thicker than usual.

Though she usually could stomach the smells of the city, she had to cover her nose with her jacket to keep from gagging. The Stench was a common problem in the ghetto, with so many humans living in cramped quarters, it was no surprise, but this was different.

It was the smell of death.

It was the smell that usually meant that a rogue Vampyre had snuck into the city for a late night snack.

Belle quickened her pace, wishing her destination wasn't so far away. If it wasn't for her father's illness, she would never have dared travel the ghetto by night.

But with her father unable to hold a job, Belle was desperate to make money. There was an annual fee for living in the slum, and if they couldn't pay, both of them would be kicked out.

And being "kicked out" meant certain death. It would take only minutes for a Vampyre to find them...and less than an hour before they would be drained of all life.

Belle's first job, as a librarian at the town's only library, paid very little, but she had enjoyed it. Most people in Storybrooke Humane were poorly educated. There was a school, but most people dropped out so they could work.

Belle had been one of the few to continue her education through High School. Her mother had been a teacher...and it was because of her insistence that Belle finished school.

Belle was glad she had now. Only a week after her graduation, her mother had been killed. Ruthlessly murdered by a Vampyre only a block from their home...

So Belle cherished her literacy above all else. It was the only thing left of her mother. Still, lending books out to children hardly paid the fee, which was why Belle was the first girl to take a job at Vein.

Vein was a Vampyre club, designed to cater to both the sexual and literal appetites of the demons of the world, making it the most dangerous place in the slums.

No one in their right mind would volunteer to work there, despite the large sum of money being offered by it's sole owner, Gaston Thorn.

So, it was a good thing Belle wasn't in her right mind. What girl could be in a world such as hers?

Belle walked nearly two miles to get to work, a hard feat in the dead of winter. Storybrooke Humane was located in what used to be Maine and the cold season was always bitter.

It took Belle thirty minutes to walk to Vein and by the time she arrived, she was shivering violently. She had to use the back door, the one that led directly behind the stage, to enter.

People were running around like usual, frantically trying to get ready for midnight rush.

Belle smiled, she had grown to love most of her co-workers in the past months. They were all extremely close- they had to be.

No one noticed her arrival until the door slammed behind her, letting an icy breeze into the changing room.

Ruby jumped when the winter wind flooded into the room," Belle! There you are, I thought you were going to be late."

Ruby was the favorite of Vein. Her dark hair and attitude were an instant attraction factor for the customers- it gave her an edge with the other girls. Most of them were jealous of her, but she was Belle's closest friend.

Ruby was scantily clad, with only a red studded bra and matching thong to cover her, but she still pulled Belle into a hug," I heard someone was attacked a few roads over. I was worried-"

Belle pulled away, taking her coat off in the process," I'm fine, Ruby. You shouldn't have worried."

"You would have worried about me!" Ruby protested," Oh, and Gaston wanted to see you before the show."

Belle rolled her eyes," He always wants to see me." She pulled on her own attire- it was designed similarly to Ruby's, but was crisp gold in color.

Ruby smirked at her," You're his favorite. He just wants an excuse to stare at you."

"I am not his favorite. I thought Emma was-" Belle gestured to their other friend. She was easily a foot taller than Belle, with blonde hair, and in her outfit, it was plain to see why she would be Gaston's favorite.

"I'd shoot myself before I was Gaston's 'favorite girl,'" Emma snapped back, looking offended.

Emma was a special case. She'd lost both of her parents shortly after her birth, and her only chance at survival had been to join Vein. Gaston had found her living on the street...he'd taken her in.

Unlike the other girls, she lived at the club and was paid extra to watch it during daylight hours.

"He's not that bad," Ruby replied, while helping the new girl, Ashley, find her place in line," But we all know you'd prefer Jefferson."

Belle and Ruby broke into a fit of giggles. Jefferson was Vein's most frequent visitor. He was a newer Vampyre, known more for his random outbursts of insanity than his vamp status.

Emma glowered at her friends," It's not like that. Jefferson's just lonely. And he pays well."

Belle laughed," It's not like we'd know, he's too busy with you." Belle allowed herself a moment to enjoy the blush growing on Emma's cheeks, then slipped out the door.

The club was already pulsing with life.

There were Vampyres lining the red velvet walls from corner to corner. Of course, most of them were of the male variety. They usually were.

Belle studied the crowd, looking for the common visitors. She caught sight of Jefferson, who was fiddling with one of his ridiculous top hats, and smiled.

Then she saw Archie, who was probably the kindest vamp she'd ever met- standing alone on the other side of the room. She wanted to wave, but every girl knew it was best not to draw attention to yourself around the Vamps.

Instead, Belle quickly walked past the crowd, trying not to shudder when she felt their cold eyes turn on her. She hated when they stared.

Gaston's private room was next to the entrance door and Belle was relieved when she found the door unlocked- he was waiting for her.

Gaston was sitting behind his metal desk, with his feet propped up," Ahh, Belle. I've been waiting on you."

Gaston smiled, all teeth. He was a handsome Vamp, tall, dark, and handsome.

But he wasn't the smartest man Belle had ever met...and he was a Vamp. Vamps would never date a girl. They would eat a girl.

Belle didn't smile back," Yes, Gaston?"

He stood, moving closer to her," I just wanted to check on you. I know you walk a long way to get here."

He let his eyes roam over her body, then ran a hand through her hair.

Belle tried not to let her disgust show on her face," Gaston, midnight rush is about to begin."

Gaston had bent down to caress her neck, but promptly lifted up when she spoke," Oh, yes. I'll let you go, but first, can I ask a favor of you?"

"You are my employer," Belle replied, coolly," I wouldn't call it a favor."

"Right, well I have a job for you, if you're not too tired after the rush. I need to feed...and you smell delectable."

He licked his lips, and Belle rolled her eyes.

"I'll pay you extra for your...efforts," Gaston added, raising his eyebrows.

Belle nodded," Alright then, I suppose, but you better not cheat me out of my money, Gaston."

"Whatever you say, Belle," Gaston pushed her out the door," It's midnight...and I think you have a job to do. Go line up with the others."

Belle frowned, wishing she hadn't said yes to Gaston. She knew he had to be in it for more than just the blood, and the thought of him doing more...made Belle uneasy. She didn't trust Gaston. He only cared about himself.

Belle was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she tripped over her own feet, a common occurrence for her. She was only a second from face-planting when someone grabbed her by the arm.

His grip was like iron...and he easily pulled her back to her feet.

Belle turned to thank him, thinking it was Gaston. It wasn't though, which she should have guessed in the first place. Gaston would rather laugh at her clumsiness than catch her.

It was a stranger.

He was much shorter than Gaston, though he was still taller than Belle. His face was hidden by shadow for the most part, but his eyes shone through, a deep brown.

Belle knew he was an old Vampyre. There was a certain air about him...it was like tangible power.

She nodded her head at him," Thank you."

His hand was still wrapped around her arm," Just watch where you're going next time, dearie."

He sounded annoyed, but Belle couldn't be sure. He released her arm a second later and stalked away, leaving Belle to stand alone in the dark.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His gaze traveled to Belle," Her. The one in the...gold."
> 
> His stare seemed almost carnal in nature, there was a fire burning in them that Belle knew had nothing to do with a hunger for blood."

The line up was always the most stressful part of the night. All twenty of the girls were led on stage, clad only in their costumes, and flaunted in front of the hungry Vampyres.

Belle hated it. It was like being placed on a buffet. All of the vamps watched the girls with starved expressions. Their jaws went slack, revealing the sharp points of their teeth, the color drained from their faces, and their eyes stretched into wide pits.

It was like looking into a nest of demons.

Gaston made a grand entrance, slipping behind the girls from a trap-door under the stage," Welcome, my friends! I am Gaston Thorn, owner of Vein, and these are my girls."

Gaston gestured to the row of scantily clad women and the audience erupted into cheers and claps.

"So, do you want them? Because I know I do." Gaston's mouth unhinged, showing his glistening incisors. His eyes had become black pits.

A few of the new girls reared back in fear, obviously not prepared for Gaston's show. Ashley, the newest, let out a small scream, making some of the Vamps laugh.

Gaston seemed to feed on their approval. He stalked toward Ashley, gaining even more screams and cheers from the crowd.

Belle had never seen Gaston mess with one of the new girls on stage before. She shot a look at Emma, who was gaping at the display. Neither of them were sure what to do.

Gaston had grabbed Ashley by her hair, yanking her toward him, and extended her neck in a perfect arch.

Belle took a step forward, but was too slow. With inhuman speed, Gaston had bitten down on Ashley's neck.

It wasn't a casual bite for food, either, Gaston looked as though he was eating her flesh. He pulled away, still gripping the light skin of the girl's neck between his teeth, and she screamed.

It was a loud piercing wail that made Belle want to cover her ears. The Vamps only laughed louder at Ashley's torment. Her blood had splattered out into the audience...and the vamps seemed to be enjoying the taste.

Ruby, who was closest to the new girl, was covered in red, and even Belle had ended up with drops of Ashley's blood all over her.

Gaston laughed loudest of all, then let Ashley drop to the floor of the stage," Now, if you would form a line please...and choose your girl for the night."

As the Vamps pushed and shoved their way into a line, Ruby and Belle rushed forward to help Ashley.

Belle placed two fingers at her jugular," Her pulse is still beating, but it's weak."

Ruby swallowed hard," What are we supposed to do? We can't just let her die!"

" I-" Belle thought quickly, trying to remember what her parents had taught her about fatal injuries," I'll put pressure to the wound. You should go call the hospital."

Belle tried to place her hand over Ashley's neck, but the blood was easily gushing through her fingers.

Ruby was standing stark still, staring at the pool of blood forming on the stage.

"Ruby! Go, now! You have to call the hospital."

Ruby nodded, looking stunned, then jumped off the stage. The Vamps stared at her hungrily, but Gaston managed to pull their attention back to his merchandise," Now, who's first?"

" I am."

Belle's head snapped up. It was the man who had caught her.

Unlike most of the other vamps, his eyes weren't trained on the fresh blood splattered across the room. His eyes were on her.

And they weren't empty pits, they were still a deep brown. For a moment, Belle almost thought she could pretend he was human, that he was someone there to help.

But her fantasy was shattered when he opened his mouth, revealing teeth as pointed as Gaston's.

Gaston's eyes widened when he caught sight of the other vampyre," You are...you're...Lord Gold, one of the Thirteen. The Dark One"

He bowed his head, still trembling terribly.

Gold smiled," Yes. I am also the Vampyre in charge of this sector. So, I suggest you quit stuttering and ask me what I want." His words were deep and malicious, they made Belle shudder.

She knew next to nothing of Vampyre politics, but even Belle had heard of the Dark One. He was one of the thirteen original Vampyres, known for his cruel acts and poor toleration for humans.

When she had been a child, her parents had convinced her to say inside by saying that the Dark One would eat her. It was a common tale- that the Dark One had a penchant for the blood of the innocent.

Gaston spoke quietly," What would you like, m'lord?"

His gaze traveled to Belle," Her. The one in the...gold."

His stare seemed almost carnal in nature, there was a fire burning in them that Belle knew had nothing to do with a hunger for blood.

Gaston was hesitant," Very well, m'lord. An hour with Miss Belle-"

" I do not want an hour. I am in need of a personal donor...and a caretaker for my rather large...estate," Gold drawled the words out, watching Gaston's reaction with interest.

Gaston's lips thinned in anger," She is not for sale. She is mine."

Belle glowered up at the two of them," I am no one's property, Gaston."

He ignored her, but Gold once again turned his eyes on her.

Belle shivered and looked back to Ashley. Her blood was slowing...and Belle could do nothing more for her. She could no longer feel her pulse.

Belle closed her eyes, trying not to break down. Not in front of Gold. Not in front of Gaston. Or the other vamps.

Without looking, she gently closed Ashley's unseeing eyes, then stood.

Both Gold and Gaston were watching her.

" I cannot sale her to you, m'lord," Gaston snapped," I cannot sale any of the girls."

"Then perhaps I'll just have to take all of the girls, by force, Mr. Thorn. How does that sound?"

Gaston stiffened," Please, take any of them! Any but her. I will not her give her to you."

Belle stepped forward angrily," No one decides my fate but me!" She stepped past Gaston, so that she could peer into Gold's face.

He was staring at her, his eyes lit up in surprise.

"If I go with you, will you leave my friends in peace?" Belle asked. She clasped her hands together, so he couldn't see how bad she trembled.

He nodded," If that is what you want. Do you request anything else of me?"

Belle nearly snorted at the note of annoyance in his voice. She couldn't blame him...the Dark One had been reduced to giving into the whims of a silly human girl.

"I only ask one other thing of you, my lord. Though you could steal me away without fulfilling any of my wishes, I would very much like if you could make sure...my father is allowed to stay in Storybrooke."

Gold glowered at her," Can your blithering father not fend for himself? The annual fee is not so steep."

"It is for him. He is bed-ridden." Belle snapped," And your fee does not provide for those who cannot provide for themselves."

Gold was silent for a moment.

"Very well. I will provide for your father...if I have your word, dearie." He stretched a hand up to her expectantly.

Belle took a deep breath," I will go with you."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She leaned her forehead against the wooden door, listening to his cries for her, and for the first time since her mother's death, Belle cried.
> 
>  
> 
> And this time, her father wasn't there to comfort her.
> 
> Belle was still crying when she went to the kitchen and packed some food into a paperback. She couldn't bear to take any more of the food, for fear her father would go hungry.
> 
> She had no idea how Gold would go about facilitating her father's care, but with a resolve she was surprised she could muster, she decided to speak to the Dark One about it as soon as she could."

Belle could hardly keep up with Gold's fast pace. He had given her just a second to grab her coat, then demanded she follow him. Apparently, he had urgent business to attend to.

Though he wasn't a tall man, he certainly walked like one- with long and agile strides. Belle felt silly as she shuffled to keep up with him.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, as she just narrowly avoided tripping over another pothole in the aging asphalt.

He didn't even turn to look at her," To the limo, of course."

Belle's brow furrowed in confusion," What is a limo, sir?"

She had never heard of one of the those contraptions. Cars were considered a novelty in Storybrooke, only the richest people owned them, and the few cars in the city were old and dilapidated.

Only then did Gold pause in his walking. He looked at her incredulously, with his mouth gaping and one eyebrow raised," You've never heard of a limo before?"

She shook her head, but remained silent. Something told her Gold was a man of few words, he probably wouldn't care for her incessant questions.

" A limo is a vehicle. Usually they are black, with an engine like a car," Gold explained. He was surprisingly helpful in his descriptions. He didn't seem to be annoyed by her question, though he did throw his hands up in a twittering gesture when he finished his explanation.

Belle found him to be a strange type of Vampyre. Many of the Vamps, especially the older ones, tried to downplay their humanity, in any way possible. They were like emotionless statues, but the Dark One expressed his thoughts in a theatrical manner.

Belle found his movements laughable really, but figured it would be best to hold her tongue, lest he become the emotionless statue she so feared.

"Are limos...big?" Belle asked," I've never been in a large car before. We had a VW beetle when I was a little girl, but-"

Seeing his odd expression, Belle closed her mouth. She had a terrible habit of babbling when she was nervous.

He merely laughed," You'll see soon enough." He had a dark laugh, low and deep in his throat.

Gold was true to his word, they turned a corner a block from Vein, and there a long and sleek vehicle was waiting for them.

It was black, just as Gold had described, with vibrant gold plating around the windows.

"It's beautiful," Belle gasped, before she could stop herself. She had never seen anything so extravagant.

Gold snorted," I wouldn't call a vehicle beautiful, dearie."

He casually opened the door, looking at her expectantly. Belle blushed, embarrassed by her outburst.

The inside of the limo was just as lavish as the outside, perhaps more so. The seats were made of slick black leather, and there was an array of crystal glasses and gold decorations.

Belle slid inside, trying not to touch anything. She knew how Vampyres worked. She was to be seen, not heard. She was to be a meal, not an equal.

Gold, to her surprise, slipped in after her, instead of taking the wheel.

He remained several seats away, but Belle could feel his eyes on her as the limo pulled away from the curb.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke," We will be leaving immediately. The trip is fairly long, so I suggested to our driver that we stop and allow you to buy food supplies."

Belle shook her head," There's no need for you to spend your money. If we could just stop by my house, I could get some food...and say goodbye to my father."

He fixed her with an empty stare," Very well, but make it quick. I don't have time for your petty emotional entanglements."

After that, the ride was silent.

When the limo finally pulled to a step outside her home, Gold had opened the door and slipped back onto his seat at a speed too fast for Belle to see.

She decided to ignore it. She stepped out of the limo without saying a word.

Her house was small, but it was comfortable. Like everyone else in Storybrooke, her parents had painted the outside a dull color, so that Vamps would be less attracted to it. The law of Storybrooke was to fit in.

Anyone who stood out, in any way, ended up dead.

Belle struggled to unlock the door with her shaking hands. She dropped the key twice before she finally managed to get the door open.

"Papa? I'm home!"

Belle didn't bother to take her shoes off at the door, like she usually did, instead she walked straight to her father's room.

It was the largest room in the house, but a large bed took up most of the space. Her father was nothing but a pale blob, mostly covered by linens and pillows.

Belle rushed to his side.

"Belle, m'dear, what is the matter?" He asked, stifling a cough. Her father had been sick for a long time, but the hospital had demanded a fortune for medicinal care, so they'd had no choice but to bring him home.

"Papa, I am leaving Storybrooke."

Moe French struggled to sit up in bed," What? You cannot leave, Belle! I-if it's about the annual fee-"

Belle shook her head, blinking back tears," It's not the money. I was offered a new job."

Moe deflated. He fell back on the bed, his expression blank and unfocused," Oh, I see. And...what kind of job have you taken?"

" A Vampyre has asked me to become his private donor. He promised to make sure you were cared for."

Her father spluttered," You think I'd worry more for my health than your safety? Belle, you cannot sacrifice yourself for me! I am old, I have lived my life!"

Belle touched one hand to his face," Papa, let me do this for you."

Moe shook his head, as if trying to ignore her words," Belle, you cannot go with that- that beast. I forbid it."

His voice became a croak and he was wracked by a string of coughs so violent he lost his breath.

When he had taken a drink of water and quieted, Belle leaned down and kissed him on the cheek," No one decides my fate but me. I'm sorry, papa."

He continued to argue and call for her, but Belle knew she would never leave his side if she waited any longer.

She shut the door to his room firmly behind her. She had never lived anywhere but her old, dull house.

She'd lived there with her mother and father. Then, after her mother's death, she lived there with her father. It was hard to leave home, even if it meant saving the only family she had left. A part of her wanted to do nothing but curl up in her father's arms, to let him take care of her, like he used to. But somewhere during the last few years, Belle had stopped being the child.

Now, she had to take care of her father. It was least she could do for the man who had protected her for so long.

She leaned her forehead against the wooden door, listening to his cries for her, and for the first time since her mother's death, Belle cried.

And this time, her father wasn't there to comfort her.

Belle was still crying when she went to the kitchen and packed some food into a paperback. She couldn't bear to take any more of the food, for fear her father would go hungry.

She had no idea how Gold would go about facilitating her father's care, but with a resolve she was surprised she could muster, she decided to speak to the Dark One about it as soon as she could.

Then, Belle gathered some of her clothes. She did not have very much, and she was reluctant to bring her threadbare t-shirts and jeans.

Instead, she grabbed a few of her mother's old dresses, her nicest pair of jeans, and her only extra pair of shoes.

She covered her gold undergarments from Vein with a t-shirt and the jeans, then stuffed the rest in a small bag.

She grabbed the only picture of her parents she had, a snap shot from her tenth birthday party, then was gone.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Belle took a deep breath, trying to tell herself that it was the same way with the Dark One. She did not enjoy his lips on her skin, of course not. That would be ridiculous. Masochistic, even."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions Augusta, Maine. I've never been there, so none of the sights should be accurate or anything.

~~

Belle crushed her bag to her chest as she left her childhood home.

The temperature had dropped slightly since she'd left the limo, and the wind was so cold that the air burned in her lungs. It was utterly frigid.

Despite her discomfort, Belle couldn't drag herself away from her home. She turned back one last time, to gaze at the tiny house she'd been born in.

Her eyes wandered over the faded gray shingles, most of which were old and cracked, then over the crooked stone steps that served as a porch. There was a dead plant in a pot by the door...

Belle used to look after it, until she'd had to take on her second job. Belle sighed, and watched her breath fog around her.

She was just about to head back to the steps and grab the plant (in case she had time to care for it at Gold's estate) when she heard the limo door open.

"We don't have all night, dearie," Gold said," We do have to be home by dawn."

Belle bit her lip, feeling guilty for being thoughtless," Of course."

She walked back to the limo at a pace much brisker than she had intended.

Gold was leaning against the limo door, his arms crossed across his chest. His face was passive, but his hands were busy twittering and folding a piece of string.

Belle tried to catch a glimpse of the string...but Gold hastily pocketed it as she drew near."

"I had to do something to amuse myself," He explained," What were you doing in there? Packing up your entire house?"

Belle frowned at him," I was saying goodbye to my father."

Gold's face remained impassive, but his voice was a bit softer when he spoke again," Right. Well, if all of your things are in order, would you mind taking your seat?"

He gestured toward the limo, but Belle didn't budge.

When it became apparent she was not going to do as he said, Gold fixed her with an annoyed glare," What is it now, Miss French?"

Belle met his gaze," Are you going to take care of him, Gold?"

The Dark One stared at her, as if amazed that a mere human female was talking back to him.

When he spoke, his voice was hard," You have my word, Miss French. I never go back on an agreement."

" How do you intend to care for him? You're a vampyre...you can't possibly imagine that you could-"

Belle felt a sudden whoosh of air against her skin. The next thing she knew she was pinned against the leather seats of the limo, with Gold on top of her.

Belle tried to groan, but his hand was covering her mouth. She hated it when Vamps used their abilities against a human.

His body was sprawled on top of hers, making it impossible to move, but Belle knew there were other ways to force herself free.

She tried to ignore the tingling feeling spreading through her limbs. She assumed that it must have been human instinct taking affect-

Belle was the prey and Gold was the predator. It was no surprise that her adrenaline had kicked in.

Still, she had never imagined that a Vamp's body could feel so warm. She'd always thought they were cold. All of the Vampyres she'd dealt with had been like stone- cold and un-mercilessly apathetic .

The more Belle tried to struggle, the more Gold's smile grew. His fangs, one normal and one gold, she noticed, were extended.

Belle continued to flail beneath him, annoyed by his show of dominance. It was a typical Vamp thing...they liked to remind humans who was in charge.

Belle finally let her body go limp under his. She was breathing hard, but he was barely breathing at all.

He laughed, and Belle could feel the vibrations rumble through his chest. He had let his guard down. Belle took her chance and bit down on his middle finger. Hard.

Gold sucked in a harsh breath," That's not very nice, dearie." The sides of his lips were raised in a snarl.

Had removed his hand, giving Belle the freedom to talk.

"It's not very nice to pin me down and laugh at me, either!" Belle snapped.

The Dark One's snarl faded," My apologies, I'm not used to dealing with obstinate little girls. "

Belle groaned," I was not being obstinate! I just wanted to speak with you about my father."

Gold looked perplexed now. He had one eyebrow raised and his mouth was quirked at a strange angle," You would not do as I ordered. I would call that being obstinate."

"I am not some animal you can order about!" Belle answered, unable to keep a note of anger out of her voice.

Gold looked at her as though seeing her for the first time. Slowly, he pushed himself off of her and leaned back in his seat, putting as much distance as possible between them.

Belle scrambled to sit up, her chest still heaving. Her adrenaline mixed with her anger made for a volatile reaction.

She and Gold sat in silence for the next hour, allowing Belle to spend her time trying to catch glimpses of the world outside Storybrooke Ghetto.

For the most part, it seemed the same, except the outside world was much bigger. The roads had three or four lanes...filled with sparse traffic.

Belle could only guess that Vampyres didn't often use cars to travel often.

There were huge lights lining the roads...and of the cars she did see, most of them were new and expensive. Vamps only traveled in style.

They passed through one town, which, according to signs, was called Morteville. Belle remembered her father once telling her that Morteville had been called Augusta before the Vamps took over.

It was a strange city.

There were huge buildings in the middle of the city, adorned with all sorts of flashing lights. Belle had read about skyscrapers in books...but she had never seen them in real life.

Besides the main district of the city, the rest of it was quiet and peaceful. There was an array of quaint houses, all in different colors and styles. Belle amused herself by picking out which ones she would live in if she allowed.

She counted five parks. Five. So far as she knew, Storybrooke didn't have any. It was considered unsafe to play outside.

There was a multitude of blood-themed restaurants, night clubs, and stores. Belle was mesmerized by the sights.

Gold did not speak again until they had left the city.

"We will be home soon."

Belle continued to stare out the window.

Gold made a sound of exasperation, forcing Belle to turn her attention back to him. He was playing with the string. Again.

When she didn't say anything, he tried again," Tell me about yourself."

Belle gaped at him," W-what?"

Gold looked pleased with himself. He smirked," I asked you to tell me about yourself, dearie."

Belle nodded," I heard you," She was silent for a moment, thinking," I've lived in Storybrooke my entire life. I was born there."

Gold snorted," I figured as much. What about your family...? You mentioned your father, but no one else."

Belle averted her eyes," It's just my father, now. My mother died a few years ago."

Gold looked momentarily sympathetic," What happened to her?"

"She was killed by a rogue Vamp," Belle said simply.

Gold froze, looking almost...scared. He stared at Belle with wide eyes, studying her face. Belle moved closer to him, worried.

She had never seen a Vampyre act like that. He was shaking, almost, and his hands were fidgeting nervously with his string.

Belle reached out and touched his shoulder," Are you alright?"

Gold instantly reared back," I-yes, of course. I'm fine."

Belle knew he was lying, but she decided not to push it, instead she asked," Tell me about yourself."

Gold shook his head," There's not much to tell, really."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Gold looked up at her, his eyes dark with anger," I am a monster. I've killed more people than you could possibly even meet in your lifetime."

His anger was directed more at himself than her, but Belle still felt uncomfortable. His voice was full of self-loathing.

Belle couldn't say she liked the Dark One too much, but she had seen his sympathy. His nervousness. He was more human than any Vamp she had met before.

"You're not a monster."

Gold was gazing at her with an expression so confused and disbelieving that Belle felt the need to reach out and comfort him, but she restrained herself.

"If you knew what all I've done...you would not be so quick to be kind, dearie."

Belle was about to admonish him for saying something so stupid, but before she could, she was knocked to the ground.

There was a series of crashes and bangs, but Gold remained in his seat. The limo swerved dangerously, then tipped...

Belle held on to the leather seat, desperately. She could feel the limo leaning to one side...then in a moment of breaking glass and squealing tires, the car crashed onto its side.

Gold was unscathed, and he easily lifted Belle out of the mess of broken glass," Are you hurt?"

Belle shook her head," Just a few scratches. I should be okay. What happened?"

Gold waved a hand," Nothing serious. I'll deal with it," His eyes strayed to her hand" You are bleeding."

Belle glanced at the thin cut," It's fine. I must of hit some glass-"

Gold did not appear to be listening to her. Supporting her weight with one arm, he lightly snagged her wrist with the other.

Belle's heart stuttered in her chest.

He smiled, as if he had heard it, then touched his lips to her cut.

His lips were soft, and his breath was warm against her skin. Belle shivered in his arms, unable to control her body's reaction. Many Vamps had fed from her in the past, but none had made her feel.

It had always been job. There had been no pleasure in it whatsoever.

Belle took a deep breath, trying to tell herself that it was the same way with the Dark One. She did not enjoy his lips on her skin, of course not. That would be ridiculous. Masochistic, even.

Gold's lips parted and his tongue slithered over Belle's skin, caressing her wound.

When her blood touched his tongue, a deep sound emanated from the back of the Dark One's throat."

He stared into her face, his brown eyes vibrant with hunger, then put her down.

Much to Belle's dismay, she nearly protested when he let go of her.

"I'm going to check on the driver," He said, quickly.

Luckily enough, he was gone before Belle could say anything stupid.

She leaned back against the cool leather, lightly touching her hand. She felt only smooth skin under her fingertips, the cut was gone.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Whew. I wrote this in one sitting, so I could get it up today. Sorry for any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think about this AU? Give me a few ideas?
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
